


fire drill

by derseroyalty



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derseroyalty/pseuds/derseroyalty
Summary: evan has a test that he hasn’t studied for. tyler and jon have an idea.





	fire drill

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeyyyy everyoooneeee I just needed to take a quick break and write this oneshot
> 
> so turns out senior year is v tiring and that means Im juggling sleep and grades lmao
> 
> but Im working on the other chapters!!! I absolutely promise; the next chapter Im working on is for 'in which revenge' and Im 1/4 of the way through it because it's gonna be long. 
> 
> anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!!!

There's a certain point in Evan's life that he realizes that he cannot actually keep living on two hours of sleep and a hot pocket in the morning, no matter how hard he tries.

It's nearing Winter break when he rolls out of bed, exhausted and with several pieces of paper sticking to his cheek. He's apparently overslept his alarm a bit. With a huff, he rips down the papers and groans as he shuffles to get dressed. It's a very tiring Friday so Evan manages to get his half-charged phone, phone charger, backpack, and keys before he heads out of the house with his red jacket and sunglasses.

He's on the way to school when he suddenly realizes that he didn't grab something very important. With a curse, he slams his hands onto the wheel, and he angrily parks in the student parking lot and gets out.

He meets the crew in the cafeteria, where they've all gathered around laughing at something on Tyler's phone. Evan plops down next to Jon and Brock, muttering a quiet hello under his breath. 

"You okay Sleeping Beauty?" Jon teases, shoving Evan with his shoulder. Evan cracks open one eye and growls, huffing again and nestling deeper into his arms. "I fell asleep last night."

"Well, yeah, that's kinda what we do to survive." Brock laughs, gently patting Evan on the back. "Are you doing alright? You've been falling asleep in class more...are you skipping sleep to do homework?"

"Maybe," Evan mumbles. 

They both sigh in unison. "Ev, this is gonna cause you to give out." Jon rolls his eyes. "We've talked about this, dude! What'd you eat this morning?"

Right on cue, Evan's stomach growls, and they both sigh once more. "I'll buy him something." Brock gets up and heads off to the lunch line, pulling out his wallet.

Evan whines and glances over at Jon. "I forgot my review papers." 

"For a class?" Jon asks. "Which one?"

"The one where I have a major test in and I'm probably going to fail because I left the papers at home." Evan squeezes his eyes shut. "I was studying and working and I passed out on top of my stuff. I NEED those papers!!"

"Can't you ask anyone for them?" Jon furrows his eyebrows. "Is there anything you can do?"

"No," Evan groans. "My teacher's super strict with grades. She's not gonna cut me any slack with this. I'm gonna fail this test and I'm gonna probably cry."

"Did someone ask for drinks?" Craig's voice startles everyone. The group looks up to see him and Brian holding a tray of Starbucks drinks, still hot. They pass them out while they all praise them; Evan gratefully takes his and gulps down half the cup before he realizes he's burned his tongue. 

Brock comes back with a carton of milk and breakfast tacos. "Eat up, you really need it."

Evan blinks his appreciation and wolfs down his food and drinks, briefly forgetting about his missing review papers for a moment. "Jesus!" Tyler laughs, leaning over to ruffle Evan's hair. "Calm down dude! What's going on?"

"He's been losing sleep again, not eating breakfast, and he forgot a very important review for a very important test today." Jon calls to him, hands stuffed deep into his hoodie pocket. "I don't know about you Tyler, but I have an idea in mind..."

Jon gets up and hustles over to Tyler, whispering in his ear. After a few moments, Tyler grins and nods, giving him a high-five. "I'm down. You're a man of the people, Delirious." 

"I try my best." Jon grins. "Thank god I have 1st period off. So, uh, I'll see you guys later!! Stuff to do! See you at lunch!"

Jon rushes off, leaving Evan to turn to Tyler. "What the hell did he say to you?"

"It doesn't fucking matter." Tyler smirks. "Get your beauty rest, idiot, because you'll need it."

Marcel and Anthony lean over with raised eyebrows. Tyler whispers into their ears and the two of them burst out laughing, cackling like it's the end of the world. The word spreads around the group except to Evan, who's starting to get slightly worried. 

When Brock gets the final whisper, he laughs, and Evan latches onto his hoodie. "Throw me a bone!" He pleads. "What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Brock pats him on the head. "1st period is starting soon, let's go!"

The squad leaves the cafeteria and outside into the chilly December air. Evan waves goodbye to his friends and heads off, still drowsy despite the coffee in his system. He slips into Government and dozes for about 15 minutes, only waking up when a classmate gently taps him on the shoulder. "Thanks," he rasps, and the classmate gives him a small smile. 

Throughout the day, Evan hears from everyone except Tyler and Jon. Bemused, while he waits for his teacher in College Algebra to zone out, he sends Jon a text.

Evan: dude, you alright? 

Jon: yeah man, don't worry about me! you just chill out and leave your test to me and tyler. 

Evan: that...doesn't make me feel better at all 

Jon: ;)))) 

Evan: delirious no 

Jon: ;)))) 

Evan: NO 

Evan can practically hear Jon's laughter in his ear.

Asshole.

At lunch, Tyler and Jon are nowhere to be seen. Marcel just laughs, filling in Nogla and Lui who raise an eyebrow. Scotty, who's sitting on the other side of Anthony, grins and nudges Craig. Evan groans and slumps in his seat. "This is literally killing me."

"You'll find out in 8th!" Craig reassures him. "They're fine. Besides, it's Friday, and they're not missing anything. If they are, we're willing to help them out this one time."

Evan pokes at his gross looking pizza and leaps to his feet when Brian slams it into the trash and announces he's driving everyone to Subway. 

Okay, so maybe Evan has good friends. They're kinda cool sometimes. 

8th period rolls around and suddenly Evan remembers why he was having a bad day.

He's still somewhat exhausted from the night before. He's managed to sleep a bit in his classes, and the food his friends got him have stopped his hunger for now. But with this test...

Evan gulps, pulling his red jacket tighter around himself. His teacher gets up from her seat, glaring at all the students. "If you don't have the review, don't bother even trying."

When she turns her back, one student actually makes a run for the door. Evan silently wishes them good luck. 

His teacher turns back around with multiple tests in her arms. "This test is an extremely important factor to your grade. If you fail, your average will drop, and you'll likely fail my class."

She hands out the tests and Evan feels the sweat forming on his forehead. _If Jon and Tyler are actually doing something, let it be quick!! Please!!_

"Now, class," his teacher announces, "the reviews please."

One boy closes his eyes and slumps in his seat. Another girl wipes a few tears away, quietly crying as she hands a few reviews in. _This fucking SUCKS._

"Ready," she says, looking at her extremely old fashioned watch. "Set..."

Evan silently prays to his best friends. 

"Beg—“

_BWARP! BWARP! BWARP!_

The fire alarm goes off. 

To this day, Evan has never seen a class look so relieved in the thought of a fire. He doesn't even care as he leaves his stuff behind, pocketing his phone and breathing out a sigh of relief. His teacher looks super pissed and yeah, this day just improved a bit.

As they all file out, he seeks out his friends. He knows automatically where they are when he hears Anthony's trademark wheezing laugh. Glancing around, he heads on over and pops in between Anthony and Brian. "What's so funny?"

"Give it a few moments," Craig giggles. Lui is nowhere to be seen and Daithi just chuckles, leaning against a tree. "Fuckin' idiots."

Evan just scrunches his face up and waits. A minute later, a teacher comes jogging up. "It's an actual fire!! It's already the end of the day, so please grab your things as fast as you can and head on home!"

The crew turns to Evan, who doesn't register it due to how tired he is. After a second or two, he blinks and exhales. "They did that for me, didn't they."

"YEP!" Everyone shouts together. Evan goes to grab his stuff and laughs, stomach aching as he thinks of Tyler, Jon, and Lui scrambling away from a fire they caused. 

What a wonderful fucking day. He didn't have to do the test, which made it postponed to after Winter break. Hallelujah.

He drives to Tyler's house where everyone's already gathered. There's no signs of the heroes, so they raid Tyler's pantry and have fun with Kino. It's the greatest day of Evan's life. 

Fifteen minutes go by and the front door gets kicked open. "SUP FUCKERS!" Tyler shouts, grinning as they all tackle him. 

"Took one for the team!!" Craig sobs.

"Thank you," Evan smiles, crushing him in a hug. "You have no idea how much that meant to me."

"What the hell did you even do?" Marcel laughs from where he's hugging Lui. 

"Jon went to go buy some wood, marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers." Tyler cackles. "Lui provided the lighter and I started the fire. The funny thing is, it was in the bathroom, and it was a decent size! Not too bad for being in a public bathroom. Sorry Ev, it would've been sooner, but we made s'mores and had a small snack."

"I don't even care," Evan laughs, wrapping his arms around the three of them. "It was beautiful timing and I loved it. No damages though, right?"

"Probably not," Lui shrugs. "But who cares! It's Friday!"

The group cheers and Evan puts his arm around Jon's waist. "Thanks dude. You're the best."

Jon just winks and Evan laughs, celebrating the start of Winter break with his best friends.

Okay, so maybe Evan has great friends. They're pretty fucking awesome sometimes, and he wouldn't give them up for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> this sadly isn't based on real life events rip
> 
> the only funny fire drill story I have is pretty recent; we headed back inside and the girl who sits behind me in government laughed really hard and she told me that someone from the culinary class set something on fire momentarily and it set off the alarm
> 
> nobody was hurt thankfully but it was pretty funny
> 
> (I wrote this two hours before my alarm for school went off pls enjoy)


End file.
